mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
Racket Enforcers
Racket Enforcers are characters in Mafia III. History Each district of New Bordeaux contains two rackets, each run by its own Racket Boss. Each Racket Boss has one or more Enforcers who help him/her in running rackets, the Enforcers being usually Pimps, Bodyguards or Drug Dealers. Killing those Enforcers will deal severe damage against the Racket. They're usually located in a guarded place with thugs protecting them Racket Enforcers Delray Hollow Merle Jackson *"Rooster" Desaulniers - Enforcer under Merle Jackson in Prostitution racket of Delray Hollow. *Gert "Dirty" Delong - Enforcer under Merle Jackson in Prostitution racket of Delray Hollow. Charlie Kincaid *Doug "Hatchet" Marcheti - Enforcer under Charlie Kincaid in Smack racket of Delray Hollow. *Deacon Caruso - Enforcer under Charlie Kincaid in Smack racket of Delray Hollow. River Row Andy Turetto *"Stitch" Gallo - Enforcer under Andy Turetto in Union extortion Racket of River Row. *Roberto "Bubs" Albano - Enforcer under Andy Turetto in Union extortion racket of River Row. Roy Thibideaux *Fabio "Fab" Fulci - Enforcer under Roy Thibideaux in Contraband racket of River Row. *Nestor Pellegrini - Enforcer under Roy Thibideaux in Contraband racket of River Row. Pointe Verdun Carl Bevers *Dean "Dino" Barbaro - Enforcer under Carl Bevers in Moonshine racket of Pointe Verdun. *Caesar de Angelis - Enforcer under Carl Bevers in Moonshine racket of Pointe Verdun. Sonny Blue *Fede "Hats" Iocca - Enforcer under Sonny Blue in protection racket of Pointe Verdun. *Tito Leone - Enforcer under Sonny Blue in protection racket of Pointe Verdun. French Ward "Handsome" Harry Robicheaux *Irving Pichot: Irv treats the girls well as long as they keep turning a profit. But a member of his crew will be quick to call in backup if things go sideways. *Ernie Lupo: Ernie is an ex-military officer and close friend to Harry. As a gift for his service, Harry has him keeping an eye on the porno shoot and other smut they store downstairs. *Oscar Sabato: Handsome Harry has no bigger scumbag working in his ranks than Sabato. He takes each girl upstairs to get his personal stamp of approval. Doc Gaston *Lester Terriot: Doc Gaston has Lester running a makeshift drug den out of a back alley with easy access to the underground canals. Downtown Jimmy Cavar *"Geezer" Cruzat - Enforcer under Jimmy Cavar in construction racket of Downtown. *Marlon Boudreaux - Enforcer under Jimmy Cavar in construction racket of Downtown. Frankie Bernard Tickfaw Harbor Pops Holland *Butterbean - Enforcer under Pops Holland in Smuggling racket of Tickfaw Harbor. Frisco Fields Southern Union *Uncle James: A former teacher who now pounds his lessons into people with bloody fists. *Uncle Bartholomew: This sick fuck rolls through Frisco Fields looking for black folks to beat on. *Uncle Andrew: Fifth generation Southern Union dipshit proving his worth through violence. *Uncle Thaddeus: This headcase went to war filled with rage and came back with even more. Only now, Chester's channeled that anger and targeted it toward the black and poor citizens of the city. *Uncle Jude: This twisted ass-clown actually believes God asked him to terrorize black folks. Southdowns Johnny "Two-Dicks" Peralta *August "Bulldog" Perotta: Two Dicks trusts Perotta more than he does his own blood. Setting him up to watch over his makeshift casino just seemed natural. *Rocky Torani: Rocky came up with Two-Dicks and his loyalty paid off with a gig working high stakes poker games. *Shane Fordham: Drunk assholes placing bets could get out of hand, but Two-Dicks has Shane to keep them in check. Trivia Information coming soon. Gallery Category:Mafia III Category:Characters in Mafia III